Lupe Randall
Lupe Randall was born in 1987, She doesn't know her parents, only that they were only sixteen, and her father spoke French. From a young age Lupe was swapped from foster home to foster home, she had a tendancy to seperate herself from people, and was very shy. At age sixteen, she had finally found a home where she was accepted for who she was, but after living there for three months she was attacked and bitten by a large black werewolf called Randy. After she had been to the hospital and had her leg disinfected and mostly healed Randy made contact through a letter, explaining what he was and asking to have her meet him in the local coffee shop. When Randy explained what had happened and invited Lupe to join the pack and learn how to control her wolf form she agreed and left the foster home, leaving a breif note saying she was moving on. After a year of training and fighting "feral" or wild werewolves, there was an incident between Lupe and the alpha male, Stefan, and after biting him she ran away. She ran steadily until she found herself on the outskirts of Goulburn where she collapsed, exhausted in a graveyard. Time with the pack Lupe spent a full year with the all-male pack of werewolves, including Randy, the wolf who had changed her. There were six pack members including herself: *Stefan, the alpha male, has the form of a large grey and black wolf, or a nineteen year old with black hair; *Randy, the second in charge, the wolf who turned Lupe, has the form of a huge black wolf, or a skinny seventeen year old boy; *Jay, Stefan's younger brother who he turned by accident, has the form of a small grey and white wolf or a pale thirteen year old boy; *Bubba, a dimwitted but bulky addition to the pack, accidentally turned by Jay in a moment of weakness, has the form of a muscley brown wolf, or a thick set eighteen year old. *Bead, Bead was turned by a feral wolf, whom he killed in the fight, after discovering that the animal which had attacked him was part human, he ran away, and was living wild when the pack found him. Has the form of a brown and white wolf, or a tall sixteen year old with haunted eyes. The Graveyard Incident (RP): Lupe ran, her paws hitting the ground in a rhythmic, flowing motion, human thoughts flowed through her brain, the sensation, mixed with raw animal instincts was abnormal for werewolves, but her entire life she had dealt with being different, so now was no change. Coming to an abrupt halt she stared down at the lights below her, it appeared to be like any other town really, but something was calling her from here, something… strange. She sniffed the air carefully, there was the normal smells, dogs, cats, humans, jail~ that was a strong one~ rubbish… but some others as well, something that smelled like a healing wound, and a faint smell of eggs. The fur along her neck bristled and she felt a growl rising in her throat. ‘Might as well check the area…’ sitting back on her haunches she howled, the sound echoed off the hills surrounding the town. She had discovered that most humans put werewolves~ seeing or hearing them~ down to dogs. However any other werewolves in town would have to reply, especially if they were male. ‘And I thought human PMS was bad’ catching her own bitch-on-heat scent on the breeze that swirled around her she shuddered ‘how could anything find that even remotely attractive?’ after waiting a few more moments for a reply and getting none she continued into town. Stopping in a graveyard on the outskirts of town she sighed and curled up in the shadow of a headstone. ‘Home sweet home’ Deciding it was too much bother to change form and get dressed as the graveyard was obviously deserted she put her head on her paws and dropped off to sleep. After a few hours later something woke her, glancing around she raised her head to see over the headstone, a few meters away was a tall form, what seemed to be a man, only with ram horns poking out of his head, he was speaking into what appeared to be his wrist. Now curious Lupe uncurled fully and slipped like a ghost forward and behind the next gravestone. She could now hear words not just general mumbles, and hearing the word ‘eat’ she began to listen more closely, she hadn’t eaten for three days now, except for one scrawny rabbit and a magpie, “-eaten for weeks, it’s hopeless, I can’t catch any of the Heirs, every other demon so far has failed, and the Heirs and their friends have made a game of collecting our weapons, if I don’t kill one of them today, I’m going to come back, let the next demon come forward, I don’t want to do this anymore.” Lupe stared at the large man~ demon~ and could feel every hair on her body stand up, this thing wanted to kill someone in the town. Lupe bared her teeth and growled silently, no matter how bad her eating standards had become, or how badly she sometimes wanted to, you don’t kill people, that had been the alpha’s main motto in the pack she had left, yes, sometimes accidents happen, and sometimes you lose control, but it is far better to turn someone than to kill them, like Randy did to her… The demon cocked his head at the sound of air leaving Lupe’s jaws and turned slowly to face the gravestone where she was crouching, she began to back off but found her rump brushing against the headstone behind her, whirling around she started to run, but the demon materialized in front of her. Baring her teeth she growled menacingly and tried to step to one side, the demon grinned at her and drew out what appeared to be a small dagger, retreating again she whined and the demon chuckled. “Trying to escape from me witch? Well you chose a bad form… Wolves aren’t native here, foolish one.” With an evil shout the demon leapt at her, atheme outstretched, ready to plunge into her heart, with a yelp of pain as the blade slashed across her side she leapt out of the evil thing’s way. Turning in midair it grabbed hold of one of her paws and laughed. Letting instinct take over Lupe felt herself biting, ripping, slashing with her claws, her entire vision tinged with red. When the demon below her had stopped struggling and was lying limp on the ground she stepped back and let her human emotions flow back through her. She surveyed the mess sadly, the demon’s blood was spread across the grass, mixed with her own dark blood, the demon lay before her, as she watched it sighed once and disappeared into a pile of ashes, leaving only the knife behind. Limping back several paces Lupe took on her human form to inspect the wound without the annoyance of fur. Her tall naked body was silhouetted against the half-moon. She touched the cut muttering swearwords under her breath. It was a clean slash, from shoulder blade to hip, but it burned when she touched it, and the blood trickled steadily down her side. Picking up the atheme she stared into it. Her reflection stared back, there was blood all over her face, and a scrape across her eyebrow. Grimacing she shifted back into her wolf form, limped back to her headstone and curled up again, hoping the wound would have healed by morning. ‘And if it doesn’t… well all anyone will find is the body of a naked teenage girl with a slash down her side and a collar round her neck… I’m sure there has been stranger murders.’ putting her head on her paws she stared across the graveyard to where the atheme was glinting in the moonlight. ‘so there are other oddities in this town it seems, I wonder what “Heirs” are…’ taking a few deep breaths she curled her tail across her back and let sleep claim her once more. Romantic Life After the inscident with Stefen where she was almost raped, she turned completly off relationships, which she had been doubtful of anyway, being so shy she has never had a relationship with anyone and wouldn't know what to do. School and Professional Life Lupe has struggled her entire life with schooling, as she is severly dyslexic, making it nearly impossible to read even the simplest of words. While she was staying at her lastest foster home, her foster father began depositing $50 per month in her bank account for 'living money' since she left he continued to do so, and she lives off a combination of human food bought with that money and small (and not so small) animals she can kill and eat. It is very hard for Lupe to get work, due to her dislexia and impulses to maul the customers. Personality Lupe is very shy, but can be violent when provoked. Her life, both before and after being bitten, has been full of pain, Lupe often seeks to relieve this pain, by hurting herself. Previously named an "Emo" her arms bear scars from razors, scissors and more recently, teeth. The brief flare of physical pain takes away some of the emotional pain for a short time. Lupe also hurts herself, mainly through biting, when she is thinking about turning someone or having impulses to bite other people. Involvement in Heirs Lupe is yet to become active on Heirs, once the imminent demise of Rory Newland has taken place. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings